1. Field
Example embodiments relate to compositions for forming a passivation layer and methods of forming a passivation layer using the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to compositions for an organic passivation layer including polyimide and polybenzoxazole and methods of forming a passivation layer using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been highly integrated and the area of a capacitor has been reduced so that a capacitance of the capacitor may be reduced. When the capacitor in memory cells does not have a sufficiently large capacitance, the capacitor may be easily affected by external factors, such as radioactive rays. Thus, data stored in the capacitor may be changed or lost so that a read error may be frequently generated. Moreover, when physical impacts are transferred on the memory cells during a packaging process, an operational defect may be generated or the capacitance of the capacitor may be changed, so that the reliability of the semiconductor devices may be reduced. Therefore, in order to minimize the read error or the operational defect, additional processes forming a passivation layer or a buffer layer may be performed.
The passivation layer or the buffer layer may be formed using a photosensitive organic material so that a photolithography process may be performed directly on the layers without forming an additional photoresist. Polyimide or polybenzoxazole may be used as the photosensitive organic material. Thus, compositions for forming a passivation layer, in which disadvantages of both materials may be compensated and advantages of both materials may be maximized, are needed.